Colstone
Colstones are the hidden secret for all forms of Mages, some call it the stone of life, others call it heaven's wonder, but for those who have used it's forbidden powers, they call it Hell's Skull Key, for if they ever used it all roads from that point on will lead to a never-ending hell. Overview Since the discovery of magic, Mages have fought war after war to seize control of it's immense power, while others have fought using it to defeat their enemies. However, what they failed to realize is that magic does not disappear, but rather infused with the battle scar area. It was said during the war of Dragons versus Humans, was the discovery of these magic-enriched hot spots. They took in a piece of the lands, and over time shaped it throughout the years into what is now known today as a Colstone. It was at that time that people began to see the temptations with the stones, if one consumed the stone, their powers and abilities would increase to new heights of strength. However, to receive such power, a sacrifice of something sacred to the consumer must be taken in order to complete the ritual. Seeing the horrors done to many mages, it was decided by a council that the remaining hot spots and the stones already made would be kept from the world for all eternity. Each of the stones was given to a Guild, who was deemed most capable of protecting it's horrible secrets, while the hot spots were destroyed to ensure no one could ever make another one ever again. It is undetermined how many Guilds still guard the Colstone's secrets. Judging by Wendy's own experience with a Colstone, Colestone's that possess an immense darkness within them are immune to purification, even from the powers of a Sky Dragon Slayer, and will actually respond negatively to such attempts to cleanse their power, attacking the would-be-purifier. It has been determined that there are two very deadly types of Colstones in existence: One made from the Earth of Horrid carnage, the other made from an area infused with human souls from an event of chaos and one demon soul merged along side them. In reality, there have been only 8 demon stones ever made, two made by Zeref himself, the rest made by one member each of the Dark Guild Tartarus, and are known as the Demon Lord Stones(でもん ろうど すつうん Demon Ro-do Sutuun). Each Demon Lord Stone is said to inhabit a singular demon itself, each lords’ powers is firmly beyond description by mere mortals, each existing since the dawn of recorded history along with the other stones, only now again to see the light of day. In fact, it can be safe to say that a single Lord is a super-weapon in the wrong hands. In order to function, each stone requires a host. To become the host, one must subdue the demon within the stone by consuming the stone and mentally fighting the spirit within. Usually, the battle leaves scars on the would-be host’s body, representing a seal. Each Lord amplifies the host’s magical power several fold, at a cost. Drawing on the demonically tainted energy allows the soul of the demon to inch closer to the surface and totally and completely taking over the host body as their own. Also, due to their nature as Colstones, they exact a toll for their consumption, something precious to the user, although this is usually left up to the Lord’s own discretion. The will of the Demon itself can often determine whether or not the user is forced to give something in return for their gifts. It is rumored that the Demon Lord Stones reside in a hidden mine filled to the brim with Colstones, all of which are located in a secret location that can only be found by user's of them, a place known as Naraka. 'List of Users/Owners of Colstones' *'Arngrim': *'Wendy Marvell': 'The Eight Demon Lord Stones' *'Lucifer'(Fire) - *'Beelzebub' (Air) - *'Stolas' (Light) - *'Lilith'(Void)- *'Belphegor' (Dark) - *'Fornus' (Water) - *'Amon' (Lightning) - *'Eligos' (Ice) - Trivia *The Demon Lord Stone were made by User:Firegod00 Category:Magic Items Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Free Use Category:Phantombeast Category:Demon Colstone